Apocalipsis Parte II (Jade&Daryl)
by DixonGirl
Summary: ¿ El mundo volvió a la normalidad ? ¿ O sólo fue una mentira ? Daryl, Jade, Glenn, Maggie y Beth (y Judith) en busca de sobrevivientes del grupo. ¿Jade y Daryl podrán continuar su amor?
1. Chapter 1

Parte I : s/9159132/1/Apocalipsis-Daryl-Jade

_**Disclaimer: En esta temporada y la primera, solo el personaje de Jade (y su grupo) me pertenecen. Todo lo demas, es de Robert Kirkman.**_

- **No puedo creer que fui tan estu*pido de dejarte** - susurraba Daryl acariciando mi cabello. Ya era oscuro, habíamos cerrado todo. Maggie y Glenn estaban en una habitación. Beth y Judith en otra, mientras nosotros dos estabamos en lo que fue la habitación de mis padres. Estabamos acostados, juntos, abrazados. Luego del infierno, podíamos estar juntos, y por lo menos, un poco a salvo. El besó mi cabeza delicadamente.

Es increíble lo mucho que cambió Daryl desde que lo conocí, y lo mucho que me cambió el a mí. Deposité mis labios sobre los suyos, y el me besó apasionadamente, solo como el sabe hacerlo. El comenzó a acariciar mi vientre, con mi mano izquierda entrelacé mis dedos con sus alborotados cabellos. El beso se volvió mas apasionado. Bajó su mano derecha a mis muslos, pero se detuvó.

- **Perdón, por lo poco que sé que te pasó...** - comentó dudoso. Lo miré directamente a los ojos.

- **Se que me vas a cuidar. Quiero estar con vos, quiero que nos amemos Daryl** - me volvió a besar apasionadamente. Rápidamente, me sacó la remera. El se sacó su camiseta, pude ver ciertas marcas en su espalda, pero no quise preguntar para no arruinar el momento. Me tomo por la cintura, y me colocó sobre el. Desbrochó mi sostén, yo comencé a desbrochar su pantalón. Con dificultades, logré sacarselo. Ciertamente, luego del horroroso hecho, esta sería mi primera vez. Los nervios se apoderaron de mi. Daryl comenzó a sacar mi pantalón bruscamente, y luego mi ropa interior.

Pude sentirlo, estaba preparado para entrar en mí, para hacer que seamos uno. Delicadamente, me acostó sobre el colchón, y me miró a los ojos.

- **Te amo Jade** - me susurró, yo sonreí.

- **Te amo demasiado** - le contesté.

Con vergüenza, le dí espacio para que pudiera entrar en mí. Primero lo hizo con delicadeza, un ligero dolor se apodero de mi, me abracé a su espalda. Luego el dolor desapareció y la sensación fue placentera. Sentí el cuerpo de Daryl muy tenso, besé con delicadeza su cuello y acaricié su espalda. Se relajó un poco. Comenzó a moverse más, a aumentar la velocidad. Ambos estabamos disfrutando mucho el momento.

.

.

.

.

Desperté al otro día, no se en que momento el cansancio me había ganado. Daryl estaba a mi lado, abrazandome. Ambos nos encontrabamos desnudos. Me levanté, sin despertarlo. Me dirigí al baño de la habitación, tomé un peine. Me arreglé y me vestí.

Al salir pude ver a Daryl terminando de cambiarse, lo miré y le sonreí. Ambos bajamos y pudimos ver al resto. Comimos algo de lo que Daryl había llevado y comenzamos nuestros planes.

- **Tenemos que salir de la ciudad, dirigirnos a donde estabamos y de ahí buscar la forma de encontrarlos. Ahora que todo esta bajo control, va a ser mas sencillo** - comentaba Glenn mientras mirabamos un mapa - **Es conveniente que Beth se quede en la casa, con Judith. Acá va a estar a salvo** - todos asentimos.

- **Yo me quedo con ella** - acotó Maggie. Glenn la miró, y con dolor, aceptó su desición.

Tomamos algunas cosas que nos serían útiles, como armas, alimentos y ropa. Daryl y yo nos despedimos y subimos al auto. Glenn no quería soltar a Maggie. Luego de unos minutos y con lágrimas en los ojos, se subió al auto.

Daryl manejó por la ruta un largo tiempo, hasta que a lo lejos vimos humo. Cuando llegamos, pudimos ver una especie de campamento militar. Camiones llegaban de distintos lugares, y veíamos como arrojaban toneladas de cuerpos sin vida, y los soldados le tiraban gasolina y lo prendpian fuego. El olor era insoportable. Un oficial se acercó a nosotros.

- **Señor, esto es un área restringida** - se dirigió a Daryl - **Vuelvan por donde vinieron.**

-** Necesitamos salir, a buscar a unos amigos** - contestó Daryl

- **Nadie sale o entra de la ciudad, campesino** - le contestó con arrogancia, pude ver la ira de Daryl.

- **Oficial, ¿porqué el área esta restringida? ¿ No está todo bajo control ?** - Pregunté, el me miró y lanzó una carcajada

- **Ya vayanse** - ordenó

- **Mira, mal*dito hijo de pu*ta, o nos dejas pasar, o te vas a arrepentir** - lo amenazó Daryl. El oficial lo miró, y con un silbido llamó a otros cadetes.

- **Soldados, vamos a tener que confiscar este vehiculo** - le dirigió una mirada a Daryl y se fue.

Tuvimos que bajar, y nos quitaron el auto con todo lo que llevabamos adentro. Caminamos un poco, y podiamos ver las pilas y pilas de cuerpos. Mi corazón se detuvo. Pude ver a lo lejos el cuerpo de Marcos, Estella y Mery. Tomé fuertemente la mano de Daryl, el vió lo mismo que yo y me abrazó fuertemente.

-** El área está restringida para civiles** - esa voz, es demasiado familiar. Al darme vuelta, lo vi, era Luciano - **Jade, ¿ sos vos ? Estás viva** - se acercó a mi, Daryl me tomó mas fuerte de la mano - **y siempre con la misma compañía**

- **Luciano, que bueno verte bien. De verdad me quedé muy preocupada, perdón por irme así** - le dije desde el fondo de mi corazón

- **¿ Y yo ? Pensé que te habían secuestrado o devorado. Pero lo importante es que estás bien. ¿ Qué haces acá?**

-** Necesitamos salir. ¿ Pero porqué está todo esto acá ? ¿ Los centros de refugiados no solucionaron todo ?**- cuestione. El soltó una amarga risa.

- **Todos estos cuerpos que ves aca, la mayoría, son fallas de esos centros. La cura no sirve, si no los salvan, al tiempo deja de funcionar. No existen otros centros, es solo una mentira para mantener a todos en orden Jade** - me quedé helada. Entonces, la cura ¿ fallaría ? Miré a Daryl y luego a Glenn, el estaba pálido. -** ¿ Porqué necesitan salir ?** - lo que me había dicho me había revuelto el estómago. Nada había cambiado.

- **Necesitamos salir a buscar al resto, nos sacaron el auto, ¿ podes ayudarnos ?** - el podía ayudarnos a salir de acá, a poder buscar a nuestros amigos. El me miró

- **No creo que los encuentren, pero si puedo ayudar** - afirmó - **Pero no va a ser fácil** - una sonrisa se formo en su rostro - **Hay una condición**

- **¿ Qué querés, inútil ?** - gruñó Daryl. Luciano se acercó a mí.

- **Yo les voy a dar el auto, con todas sus cosas y los voy a dejar salir, pero solo si Jade me besa** - me miro fijamente a los ojos - **Quiero que me beses, con todo el amor con el que besas al roñoso ese** - todos nos quedamos petrificados.

- **No** - gruñó con ira Daryl.


	2. Capitulo II

Hola! Bueno estuve re desaparecida, sin internet :( pero volvi!

Miré confundida a Luciano. Dirigí mi mirada a Glenn, quien estaba en estado de shock. Se escuchó una explosión a lo lejos. Una columna de humo subía hacia el cielo. Seguido de esto, gritos. Otra explosión. El comunicador de Luciano comenzó a hacer interferencia.

- **_Todos los soldados_** - se escuchaba con dificultad -**_ reagruparse, esto se salió de control. Alerta 4-12_**- Luciano me miró y se fué corriendo.

Entré en pánico, Daryl corrió hacia una patrulla policial y subió, Glenn y yo corrimos a subirnos. Daryl aceleró, y salimos del perímetro.

- **Daryl, esto es un delito** - gritó con pánico Glenn. Daryl le dirigió una mirada asesina.

Al costado de la ruta, solo se veían walkers. De nuevo, todo lo mismo. La fantasía había terminado. Pero esa fantasía era mi salvación... Entonces, si la cura no hace efecto quiere decir que en cuestión de horas o días, todo va a terminar. Miré a Daryl, por ahí este es el último momento en el que estamos juntos sin que yo me transforme.

Miré hacía atrás y Glenn se había dormido. También pueden ser sus últimos momentos.

- **Daryl** - susurré, el murmuró mi nombre - **Cuando me transforme, no tengas piedad. No quiero ser una de esas cosas.** - Daryl trago fuerte.

- **Callate, maldita sea** - dijo a lo bajo. Lo mire, pude ver sus ojos cristalinos. Decidí callarme, Daryl no iba a decirme nada al respecto.

Fueron pasando las horas y no pude parar de pensar.

- **Daryl, te amo** - ¿ y si era la última vez que podía decirlo? Apartó la vista del camino dos segundos, me dirigió una mirada profunda, y volvió a ver el camino. Su silencio dice mucho y a la vez, nada.

Glenn comenzo a temblar, volaba de fiebre. Paramos en un pueblo, Daryl tomó su ballesta y comenzó a limpiar la zona. Yo mientras tanto, ayudé a Glenn a entrar a una pequeña farmacia. Cuando Daryl llegó, tapamos todas las puertas y ventanas y nos aseguramos que el lugar sea seguro.

Busqué algunos medicamentos para bajar la fiebre de Glenn. Esto no es una buena señal.

- **Encontré esto** - comentó Daryl, dandome una lata de atún. Lo miré y le agradecí.

Sentí un fuerte dolor de estómago, y luego, náuseas. Me levanté rápidamente y corrí a un rincón. El mareo era insoportable, vomité. Miré con pánico a Daryl y el me miraba fijo, con una extraña expresión. ¿ los síntomas estarán empezando?


End file.
